


Nick’s ‘unwanted’ release

by BowmanFox



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Forced_orgasm descriptive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowmanFox/pseuds/BowmanFox
Summary: Nick suffers from pleasure and reprieve... spread eagled and forced to succumb to Bogo’s torment
Relationships: Nick Wilde/Chief Bogo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Nick’s ‘unwanted’ release

**Author's Note:**

> Created back in 2015 but kept private until now, based upon my trauma/witness at a early age

"Take off your Pants, Nick" Chief bogo growled aggressively

"Wait... what?" Nick whimpered in confusion.

Chief Bogo grabbed Nick by the neck and threw him down of the table next to them.

"W....what are you doing?” Nick said, his fur shivering, heart pounding, and legs kicking as adrenaline rushed through his body. Even though Nick was a Fox, when he is stressed out, he tends to make horrible mistakes. It happens to most Foxes.

Chief Bogo then forcefully unbuckled Nick's pants. Nick could feel the fresh cold air blowing inside his fox cock’s sleeve, making his penis twitch and swell as it started to erect and peeked into the sensitive cold room. His muzzle chattering due to the anticipation of what is going to happen next. 

"Mmm... That's more like it.” Chief Bogo cooed

After a long 45 seconds of struggling, Nick’s pants were now fully undone revealing Nick's tight ass. It felt weird for the fox to have his shirt on but no pants. Feeling the cold air swallow his lower body and making him tense.

“Mmmmmphhh!” Nick groaned with his teeth biting his canine lips as he felt a sudden tingling sensation.

Chief Bogo stuck his gigantic fingers into Nick’s swelling sleeve, feeling a knot growing inside. He wiggled his fingers, making Nick’s penis throb as his cheeks filled with redness and embarrassment. Chief Bogo pulled out his handcuffs. Nick felt his stomach churning.

“Please sir, don’t!.”

Chief Bogo pinned Nick’s arm to the leg of his desk and cuffed him to it. Nick felt humiliation as he was naked in a public place. His penis was throbbing as he felt blood gushing through it. His heart was pounding.

“I’ll be back in 5 minutes, I just have to go get some “toys for you.”

The 5 minutes felt like forever to Nick, but Bogo kept his promise.

Chief Bogo had a huge, thick dildo in one hand and a electronic stimulation device in the other.

Nick’s tail sporadically thumped and his penis was unintentionally twitching as he saw what device was in his hand.

Nick squirmed when Chief Bogo walked closer.

Chief Bogo grabbed Nick by the stomache and laid him on back, and duct taped him to the desk, gagged him with duct tape, and duct taped his feet far enough away from each other for his ass to open up. feeling stickiness on his belly where the tape had landed.

Chief bogo got out a can of lube and rubbed it in Nick’s anus. With Nick’s anticipation making him squirm with every move Bogo makes, he decided to taunt Nick for a few minutes, grabbing his dildo rubbing the dildo up and down Nick’s soft, warm buttcheeks, getting closer to Nick’s bumhole with every stroke. Without a moment notice, Bogo held Nick’s bulbous testicles in the other hand and started to squeeze them. 

“Mmmm! Mmmmmmmmm!!!!” Nick said in pain.

Then, it came. The dildo struck him in surprise, as Chief Bogo slowly pushed it up Nick’s Fox anus. It made a burning sensation in Nick’s intestines. Nick’s tail was instinctively trying to sway away Bogo, try to protect Nick. However, this did not go well, as Chief Bogo grabbed Nick’s tale by the middle, and wrapped it with a cable tie to the other leg of his desk.

Nick yelped as his tail was stretched around the table.

Nick shivered and moaned as the Dildo penetrated deeper and deeper until it hit his anal cavity. He could take it no longer. The fox whimpered and squirmed.

“Now, don’t hurt yourself kiddo. I see you aren’t enjoying. I thought you would. How about we go to the next tool I got here.” Chief Bogo said in a delicate articulate tone of voice.

Nick felt uncomfortable that his boss was the first one to see his nice, tight ass. Chief Bogo was fully clothed, and Nick was bottomless. This made Nick have a awkward feeling. His butthole twitching waiting for the next wave of penetration. At least Bogo was losing interest in Nick’s ass.

“Uhhgnnn! Uhhggggnnn!” Nick said, his butthole tightening and loosening as he was being spanked hard by Chief Bogo’s gigantic hand.

He then grabbed the parts for the electro-stim from his desk. He started to plug in the cables to the back. Nick knew what it was, and squirmed and shaked his head. He was also trying to plead him to stop, but it was only unintelligible words through the gag.

When Chief Bogo finished setting it up, he fingered Nick’s ass to make him calm down and relax. When Nick was finally to his full vulnerability, Chief Bogo strapped the first two wires to both of Nick’s testicles, then one to the tip of the foxes penis.

“Let’s play a horny fox counting game, shall we?”

He turned it on and switched up the notch.

“Mmmmmm” Nick moaned

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you? It’ll only get better!.”

Nick’s body instinctively spread and pushed it’s pelvis forward to get ready for the oncoming orgasm. His penis started to spurt out big waves of pre-cum.

“Mmmmmmmmm” Nick groaned again as Chief Bogo upped the notch of the Electro-stim.

Nick started to feel a sort of coldish feeling in the base of his penis. He knew his orgasm was going to come soon. Nick’s fox-knotted cock twitched and throbbed as it was trying to spurt as much pre-cum out as possible to coat his sensitive tip.

“Getting close, are we? How about we crank it up a few more, shall we?”

“Mmmmmhmmmm” Nick muffled.

The feeling was spreading farther and farther to the tip. Nick’s legs were spread to the max, his feet shaking, and his penis still pumping out more, delicious pre-cum.

“Ya know, I want to try your pre-cum before you start actually cumming, may I test-try it?”

Nick shook his head.

Chief Bogo gripped Nick’s penis hard, he could feel the blood flow being pushed in opposite directions. 

Chief Bogo licked. This helped Nick to become closer to his unwilling pleasure. Nick felt embarrassed that he was about to cum all over Bogo’s office. He was also embarrassed that he would make a mess, and he was half-naked in ZPD headquarters. His tail was in a look that made his backside have a pulling sensation. The fox’s muzzle was in an uncontrollable grin.

“MMMMMMMpppphhh” Nick said in surprise with a ball of pleasure that stroked his penis.

“You’re semen is pretty salty! I like it.” Chief Bogo taunted

Nick felt more embarrassed now than he did at cub-scouts. He was about to cum, and he wasn’t ready for it. His cheeks were becoming red. (But you can’t see it because of his fur). The fox was about to have one of the biggest orgasms he ever had, thanks to the electro-stim, and he wasn’t ready for it at all. His muzzle still in a stale grin.

“MMMM...MMMM.MMMMMMM!!!” Nick moaned as his tail was trying to thump sporadically. However, it couldn’t because it was tied in a loop around Chief Bogo’s desk. He thrusted his pelvis upward. He tried to hold it back so he could get himself under control. (And that he was naked and he didn’t want to make a mess in Chief Bogo’s office)

And then it came. Chief Bogo held his mouth open as Nick came. A warm, tingly feeling filled Nick’s thighs. 

“MMMMMHHHMMMMM!” Nick groaned loud. Chief Bogo was scared that Clawhauser would hear Nick from downstairs.

Then the inevitable happened. Nick sent a load of milky white cum through the air. Nick’s muzzle was pointed towards the side with humiliation and pleasure filling his mind. First one missed Chief Bogo and hit his desk. Nick squirmed and wiggled as his crotch was filled with pleasure. His pelvis was fully in the air. Nick’s tail was forcefully freed as it broke the cable tie that looped around the table’s leg. The fox’s muzzle twitched sporadically. His snout was trying to break free from the gag as much as possible; Nick’s canine ears perked up as his second load hit Chief Bogo right where he wanted it to go. Bogo swished and swallowed the delicious nature-made drink. Nick sent off a third load. His face was tearing up. As Nick cummed the fourth time, he could hear Clawhauser coming up to see what was going on, even though Bogo did not. Nick was now on his fifth, and Chief Bogo was clamping Nick’s snout as hard as he could to keep him quiet. Clawhauser opened the door and a wave of embarrassment went through all three of their heads. Clawhauser stood still in shock in what seemed like a nightmare come true for both Bogo and Nick. He couldn’t take the humiliation anymore as he was cumming in front of Clawhauser, also feeling the coldness seeping into the room from the opened door into Nick’s crotch, making Nick feel another source of pleasure. He was trying to get as much enjoyment out of this as possible. Nick came two more times before the rest of what his penis ejaculated dripped down to his balls, he moaned as he opened up his butthole to let the rest of the warm fluids seep into his insides for pleasure. 

Clawhauser finally had the strength to speak

“OOOOOOMMMMGEEEE… What have you done Bogo?!” Clawhauser ran out the door to try to find help, as he knew he couldn’t arrest Bogo alone.

  
  


Created by Nikolai A. Bowman, circa 2015. DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE.


End file.
